The Slavery War
Summary The Slavery War, formerly Operation Cold Breakout, was a war between the Reshkade and the Coldarians, after a Reshkade hunter, known as Kra'far, captured the Empress of Coldar, Nadia Blaze. In result, the Coldarians attacked Reshia demanding the Reshkade to surrender the captured Coldarian politicians and the Empress. Prologue In the year of 2000 A.D., the Coldarian starship, Cold Empress, was traveling near the solar system of Reshia, bringing aboard Nadia Blaze, the Empress of Coldar. As soon as the ship left the system, a modified Reshia Light Fighter Type 8 attacked the Cold Empress, belonging to Reshkade Hunter Kra'far. The hunter killed the security soldiers and captured the politicians and the Empress. Kra'far returned to Reshia and turned the Empress into a slave. Luckily, Nadia was able to friend a young purple woman from an unknown planet named, Princess Valery Zaptros, who revealed to be a Lithian. Meanwhile, Emperor Simon Blaze was contacted by a surviving security soldier, who told Simon of what had happend to the Cold Empress. The War Begins Emperor Simon Blaze heard the soldier's explanation. The soldier told him that a Reshkade Hunter boarded the ship and took all the politicians aboard. Simon asked if Nadia was taken too, the soldier told him she was. After hearing this, Simon assembled the Coldarian fleet and called his good Zenolian friend, Spectra G. Phantom, to help with the battle. Luckily, Spectra was in Trade Point Station, buying Fructum Cibus. The Star North picked up Spectra and his ship. Simon began explaining the situation to the crew of the Star North. Simon named the operation, Operation Cold Breakout, it would be a one month operation consisting of recovering Nadia and the politicians. When they got to Reshia, they saw the blockade and Simon told them to give the Coldarian politicians, the Reshkade told them that in order to recover them, they had to buy them. Simon refused to mark them as slaves, and so he ordered the fleet to break the blockade, resulting in a war. Space Battle above Reshia The main goal of the Coldarians was to break the blockade. The Coldarians launched their starfighters and the space battle began. It took the Coldarians 1 year to break the blockade, but finally with Spectra's help and the best starfighter squad, the Frozen Arrows, many Reshkade ships were destroyed, opening a path for the Coldarian fleet to launch the Assault Shuttles and begin the Ground Assault on Reshia. This covert operation had become a full scale war, it was then called the Slavery War, because both sides became slaves to violence. A poem was written about this called "Slaves". Ground Assault on Reshia Thousands of shuttles passed through the blockade, unharmed, landing safely until the Reshkade walkers arrived and began blasting the shuttles, the Coldarian Class-1 battle cruisers deployed the Bombers and the walkers tryed to destroy the Bombers, but they failed as the ships were to fast, droping bombs. On the Star North, Simon and Spectra prepared for the rescue, bringing along Cryo Squad, the team entered a shuttle and went to Reshia. After they landed, Simon, Spectra and Cryo Squad located Kra'far's base on the enemie side, the proud warriors ran to the Reshkade side, blasting the enemies that came. Sadly, a Reshkade using a turret shot down a Bomber that fell on top of two soldiers of Cryo Squad, leaving only three Cryo Squad members. The Commander of Cryo Sqaud looked at the Reshkade and shot him. As the team walked, Spectra spotted the base and sent Cryo Squad ahead to eliminate the guards next to the door, the soldiers got up the base and throwed a grenade, the Reshkade then looked down and they couldn't even run as the explosive killed them. Unfortunately, the guards downstairs heard the explosion and went upstairs to check, Spectra was able to find some fuel barrels and they put them next to the door with explosives, the Reshkade got outside and saw no one, until Simon detonated the bombs and half of the door was destroyed. Underground, Kra'far and the slaves felt the explosion. The rescue team went inside , and found the elevator. They then found the slave pits but the doors were locked by a security hub, Spectra was able to hack the security hub. He told Cryo Squad to look for the male politicians while, Spectra and Simon looked for Nadia and the female politicians. End of the War As Spectra and Simon looked at the slaves, they were unable to find any Coldarians, Cryo Squad then reported the same. Until, Spectra pointed at the only blue humanoid figure in the corner, Simon ran to Nadia but was intercepted by a purple haired figure, that figure being, Valery Zaptros. Valery held her Energy Staff, guarding the Empress of Coldar. Furious, Simon got up and was ready to punch Valery, until Spectra stopped him with Telekinesis, saying that she was protecting Nadia. Valery lowered her staff and looked at Spectra. The team explained about what was happening. After the misunderstaning was cleared, Valery helped the team leave Kra'far's base, unknowingly, that they were being watched by Kra'far himself. Close to the exit, Kra'far jumped on the team, demostrating incredible agility, killing the members of Cryo Squad, one by one and knocking out Simon, Spectra fought back but Kra'far wounded Spectra. Valery looked upon her old master, as she told Nadia to hide. The Lithian grabbed her staff and she dueled Kra'far in a dramatic duel to the death. Kra'far's defense was strong, but on Valery's homeworld she was known as the Warrior Princess. The Reshkade was able to grab Valery, he pulled out a knife and was about to stab her when Spectra looked at them and took his Z-150 Plasmic Pistol and shot Kra'far. Valery helped Spectra up and they kissed. The Zenolian then called for a Coldarian Medical Frigate. When Simon woke up, he was on the medical bay of the Star North, he looked around and went to the bridge. Spectra and Valery met up with Simon and explained to him that Nadia was safe in the Emperor's quarters. As the two left to the guest room, Simon ordered the Admiral to retreat back to Coldar. The Reshkade were surprised that the Coldarian Fleet fled Reshia. Reshka Central thought that the Slavery War was won and so they didn't pursue teh Coldarians. While traveling to the Duster System, Simon asked about the whereabouts of Valery and Spectra. the Admiral told him that they were in the guest room, and asked if he wanted him to call them, Simon said not to call them. Back on Coldar, Spectra Phantom and Valery Zaptros were presented with the Medal of Frozen Honor, becoming Honored Friends of the Coldarians. Category:Event Category:War